Thinking about it
by Hotch Fan
Summary: Set post 6x09 "Into the Woods." Dave wasn't surprised at not finding Hotch with the rest of the team. He had seen his face after talking with Daniel Lanham's father.


**After seeing the episode 6x09 "Into the Woods" I felt they should have given a little more emphasis to Hotch's reaction after talking with Joseph Lanham, the father of the child killed, ****but then completely forget about it until this last weekend in which I watched that episode again and decided to write this little story. ****I hope you enjoy it. As always a****ny comment or criticism will be**** appreciated.**

**Also I owe a huge thanks to **_**Nebula2 **_**for the beta.**

**I don't owe Criminal Minds or any of his characters.**

**

* * *

OoOoO  
**

**Title:** **Thinking About It.**

_**"Comfort and prosperity have never enriched the world as much as adversity has." - Billy Graham.**_

The team had returned to the station after arresting Brandon Stiles and save Robert Brooks. It was a bittersweet end, after Shane Wyland had escaped. They would catch him, eventually, but the question was whether they would get him before he attacked and killed another boy.

Taking a deep breath David Rossi looked at the rest of the team.

Morgan was in a corner of the station, on the phone talking with Garcia, while Prentiss and Reid were talking with Ranger Turner about Wyland of course.

He wasn't surprised not to find Hotch with the rest of the team. He had seen his face after talking with Daniel Lanham's father and he had read everything that Garcia had found on him when they considered him a suspect.

With a last look at the team, he went looking for the younger agent.

It didn't take long to find him. He was outside the station, sitting on the bench, his gaze fixed ahead of him.

He approached Hotch, without saying anything and sat down next to him. The unit chief looked at him slightly before turning his gaze ahead.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked after a moment.

The other agent looked at him, frowning. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"It gets to you what he said, doesn't it?"

"Who?"

"Joseph Lanham." Dave replied simply.

Hotch didn't respond, he just kept looking ahead.

Dave remained quiet, knowing that pushing wouldn't do any good. After so many years of knowing the younger man, he knew that he would speak when he was ready.

"After so many years doing this work, you'ld think that one comes to understand and accept that bad things can happen to anyone, no matter who it is, but that never happens,"

Dave just nodded, knowing that Hotch still had more to say.

"Did you know that he is divorced? His wife had full custody and he took his son camping to give him a good time, so he will be happy every weekend he was with him," Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "If he had not done it his son would be fine, alive. Now he's alone."

Now, Dave knew exactly what it was this about. The divorce, Haley taking complete custody, him being able to see Jack weekends only (if there wasn't any cases). How Jack's life was in danger by Foyet, and if Hotch had arrived late...

"At least he helped to find out who was the unsub and although he got away, the most important is that he helped us find Robert alive." Dave eventually offered.

Even before Dave finished, Hotch was shaking his head.

"That's not enough. He doesn't even get to see the person responsible for the death of his son in the prison and even if that had happened it wouldn't have been enough to make up the death of his son, and knowing that he couldn't do anything to help him. "

Dave heard the slight shaking in Hotch's voice, near the end. Almost imperceptibly, anyone who doesn't know him wouldn't have noticed, but he had, and knew exactly what he was thinking. Jack. Those ´what if´ of that terrible day when Haley died.

He doesn't want to even imagine what it was to think that your son's life was in danger because of you, because in spite of all the times he had told Hotch it wasn't his fault, he knew that was what the younger agent thought, and being honest with himself, he knew that in his position he would feel the same.

He knew that nothing he could say would make things right for the other man, so he just put his hand on Hotch's arm and squeezed slightly.

They were interrupted when the phone rang Hotch. He apologized, getting to his feet.

"Hotchner"

Dave saw how almost instantly Hotch's shoulders and expression relaxed and his lips quirking slightly.

"Hey, Buddy. Yeah, we caught one of bad guys, so I'll be home soon."

Dave looked at him talking to his son, and not for the first time, he thanked God that Hotch had that little boy at home. Nothing helped the younger agent more than to hear the voice of his son.

"Really? Did you have fun?"

With one last look at Aaron Hotchner, Dave entered to the station.

_**"The family is a haven in a heartless world." Christopher Lasch.**_

_**OoOoO**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Thanks to all who read it.**** I hope you all have enjoyed****, and as always feedback is appreciated. Thank you all**.


End file.
